mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz/The Alpha Store
The Alpha Store is now closed 'cause the greedy owner wants to horde his items. Sorry for the inconvinience. Archive 1---Archive 2---Archive 3---Archive 4 ;The format to ordering is: Item Name(Quantity) *2nd Item Name(Quantity) *Total price in items or clicks *Your MLN username *~~~~ Current Orders *10 Orchids } Heloitsme { Status: Ready- pay the 20 clicks on my LEGO Club Mod, Rank 1 please. *20 Scales } Heloitsme { Status: Ready- pay the 20 clicks to my Club Mod Rank 2 please. *1 Ruby } Coupon11 { Status: Ready- Add me and I will send. *1 ML } Kyleman { Status: Working- Almost ready! **If anyone has any order, put them below :) 15:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Loose Spark(20) *Hypnotic Frequency Machine(10) *54 Clicks *nobody1234 * 22:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for using the proper format. Your items are ready, please put 15 clicks on my gated garden mod and the rest on my LEGO Club, rank 1 and rank 2 mods please. 22:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Clicks received, sending items. 23:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Have not received items yet... :( 00:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I just got back. I do have things to do, you know. Sending now. 03:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Items sent. Thanks for your order. 04:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hey >:( You never gave me my gems. 20:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :You never clicked. 20:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I never received clicks, however since the Alpha Store is devoted to customers, I will send your 5 sapphires. Also, since I do not have the other 5, I will pay 25 clicks. Sorry about the confusion, but the Alpha Store hates unhappy customers. 21:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks I like being a happy customer :P 21:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Can you put it on one of my rank 5 mods? If you have the seal of the POS can you click on my garden? 21:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yup. Just wait till I have da clickz. 22:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) banners I want some banners of the two houses I don't care how many at least one of each.-- 03:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :O.K., I will get on it! 04:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) My Order is ready I have given u the clix, I have also given u 16 extra clix so u should have full harvest on those mods. Now u can send the the items I need thanx. I've also nearl completed the seal of pos so i can clik that in the near future.-Skullkeepa14 :O.K., sending items. 15:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Please accept my friends request so I can send items. 15:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I haven't been on latly cause internet not workin-skullkeepa14 So when do i get my items? :As soon as you pay for them. 40 clicks on my Lightworm please. 02:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Awwwww man I thought I already payed u the 40 clix plus xtra on ur club mods, But i'll clik on ur lightworm-Skullkeepa14 :Trust me- you did not. These days I pay attention to EVERY click that I get 02:53, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I know what I did thats why i tell every1 straight after i clik to look on there clik database.-skullkeepa14 I'm gonna give u 20 clix now on yer lightworm and anotha 20 clix in about 5 minutes ok?-Skullkeepa14 Done 20 clix chek ur clik database!-skullkeepa14 Order complete, Check ur clik database. Sorry for the convenience, But i did send those clix!.sorry-skullkeepa14 :Ok, looks good! Sending items. 03:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Items sent (With a few xtra :)) Have anice day! 03:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Danke!(Thanx)-Skullkeepa14 Shop Barnstar I sent my friend request so I'm wating for my gem. (Sorry for my wait, I haven't had a chance to go on latly).-- 13:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! Sending the gem. 15:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sax How many saxophones can I bye?-- 20:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sax How many saxophones can I bye?-- 20:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Elemental Fire Could I get 20 Elemental Fires please and could you please hurry up on the Totomic Mountain Lion???? 10:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC)User:kyleman7558 10:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :As the newsbar says, we are closed right now. All orders have been suspended. However, if you want these items try Troyl's Junk Yard. Sorry, but rank 9 is a pain. 14:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Trading with gems Could I buy all ur gems worth, I'll give u double there worth. Oh good luck on ur vacation!-- 04:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, do notice that the Alpha Store is closed. Sorry, but I am currently trying to get my sisters MLN account up to rank 5, so I need all of the gems. Ok! have 10 extra diamonds that I can trade for different gems e.g. rough rubys, sapphires-- 04:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Open? Please leave a message when you are open at my talk page. Why you ask? Because I would like to buy Totemic Animals from you. -- 11:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) 20 Loose Sparks I Want 20 Loose Sparks And Ill Give You 6 Clicks My Mln User Name Is Guyhl4321 Please Make an account on MLN wikia and second the alpha store is closed-- 07:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) buying something id like to get 100 thornaxs please i want them in about 3 days if thats ok with you i will click on your page right now if you will send me them today!!!!!!!!!!!v Thank You Please RESPONDE in 2 days or the deal is off!!!!!!!!!!!!!! buying something id like to get 100 thornaxs please i want them in about 3 days if thats ok with you i will click on your page right now if you will send me them today!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You Please RESPONDE in 2 days or the deal is off!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My mln user is SargentZ123!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buying gemz 4 Rough Rubys *Rough dimonds 4 *20 *Flex217 *Flex217 Ü mln.lego.com 15:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I need 50 Gypsum over a certain amount of time If I pay you 50 clicks a day will you mail me 5 gypsum a day until I have got 50 Gypsum? My MLN user is georgeeric999 -- 22:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, the Alpha Store is closed. Ajraddatz Talk 00:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Pipes 12 Ronaldo23 Can I have 12 pipes for 120 clicks.--Flame†hrower (talk) 12:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC)